1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device for protecting structural members from damage resulting from prolonged exposure to moisture.
2. Related Art
Underlying structural members, e.g., wood and metal beams, joists, trusses, etc., as well as overlaying structural members, e.g., flooring, roofing, etc., are quite susceptible to rotting and corrosion due to prolonged exposure to moisture, such as rain, snow, ice, fluids, beverages, liquids, water, etc. For instance, moisture often seeps down into the crevices between the deck flooring, or roofing, that overlays the underlying structural members. Similarly, moisture may run along the nail or screw holes which secure the overlaying structural member to the underlying structural member. Moisture that remains between the overlaying and underlying structural members eventually leads to rotting and corrosion of both members. Furthermore, if the moisture is not directed off the surface of the underlying structural member it may also lead to the creation of internal stresses within and between the underlying and overlaying structural members, for example, due to the freezing of the moisture trapped therebetween. Additionally, moisture rolling off the top surface of the underlying structural member runs down the sides of the member, causing further rotting or corrosion of the member. Prolonged exposure to moisture typically causes deterioration of both the overlaying and underlying structural members, thereby weakening the overall structure with time.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry for a device that protects both the overlaying and underlying structural members from degradation as a result of this type of prolonged exposure to moisture.